Our Love Story
by dylankim
Summary: Hanbin adalah siswa baru di XIXI Korean High School. bagaimana kehidupan nya setelah ini? / 'hanbin, kau sungguh manis' / HunBin, Others


Our Love Story

Cast: -Sehun –Hanbin, and another cast soon

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), DLDR, OOC, NC

Discaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtua mereka, tapi ff ini murni milik saya

Summary: hanya sebuah kisah dimana kris terlena oleh ketampanan oh sehun / Kris|uke Hun|seme / SMUT

.

.

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI AND THIS PAIR

BETTER IF YOU CLICK CLOSE AND GO OUT FROM MY FANFIC

DONT LIKE DONT READ

THANK YOU

.

.

XIXI Korean High School adalah salah satu sekolah terbesar yang ada di Seoul. Murid muridnya pun merupakan siswa dan siswi yang terpilih dari golongan tertentu. Hanya mereka yang memiliki otak lah yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini, artinya hanya mereka siswa siswi jenius yang mampu menembus ketatnya persaingan untuk memasuki sekolah ini.

Hanbin atau yang biasa dipanggil BI hanya menatap sekolah ini dari depan, dia ragu untuk masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut.

"sekolah ini besar sekali dan…terlihat mewah" bisiknya lirih.

Hanbin terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada mobil yang hendak masuk kehalaman sekolah.

TIIIIN TIIIIIIN

"omona" hanbin langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar klakson mobil tersebut.

"ya! Anak muda kau mau mati ha?" maki seseorang dari balik kemudi, sesaat kemudian muncul seorang siswa dari balik pintu belakang mobil. Sesaat itu pula hanbin terpaku di tempatnya. Siswa tersebut sama seperti dirinya, memakai seragam XIXI high school namun bedanya siswa tersebut memakai barang barang serba mahal dan mewah. Siswa tersebut terlihat sungguh….

"yeoppo" tanpa sadar hanbin mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"tuan muda apa tidak papa turun di depan gerbang?" kata sang sopir pada namja tersebut.

"iya kim ahjussi gwenchana, yang penting kan aku sudah disekolah" bahkan ditelinga hanbin suara namja tersebut terdengar sangat halus dan lembut.

Hanbin terdiam dan memperhatikan namja tersebut seakan terhipnotis, dan saat namja tersebut menghadapnya dia hanya mampu terkesiap melihat betapa indahnya ciptaan tuhan ini.

"apa kau taka pa?" kata namja tersebut.

"n..ne gwenchana"

"sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu, apa kau anak baru?"

"ne..aku baru dipindahkan kemarin dan hari ini hari pertama ku masuk kesekolah" jawab hanbin tanpa memalingkan pandangan nya.

"ah pantas saja aku tidak mengenalmu" kata namja tersebut lalu mengulurkan tangan nya "perkenalkan aku Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku luhan. Aku siswa kelas XII IPA 2 dan aku juga wakil ketua osis disini jadi aku bisa membantumu berkeliling jika kau mau" luhan tersenyum kepadanya

Hanbin mengulurkan tangan nya, dan tangan luhan pun menyambutnya dengan menjabat nya erat "Kim Hanbin imnida. Bangapsemnida sunbae nim" hanbin pun mengenalkan dirinya pada luhan.

"tidak usah seformal itu hanbin ah, panggil saja aku hyung" luhan kembali tersenyum "oh iya kau diterima dikelas apa? Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau" tawar luhan pada hanbin.

'dia begitu ramah dan senyumnya sungguh mempesona' ucap hanbin dalam hati. "aku diterima dikelas XI IPA 1 hyung" jawab hanbin

"ah kau sekelas dengan jongin dan sehun" ucap luhan dengan sangat tiba tiba.

"sekelas dengan siapa?" hanbin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"jongin dan sehun, aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya. Ayo" luhan langsung menarik tangan hanbin, namun hanbin hanya diam terpaku.

"wae?" tanya luhan bingung.

Sepersekian detik hanbin hanya terdiam, namun detik berikutnya dia berkata "mianhae hyung, tapi aku sedang menunggu temanku datang" jawab hanbin tanpa melepas tangan luhan.

"ah begitu rupanya" kata luhan "arraseo kalau begitu hyung masuk dulu ne, anyyeong" setelah mengucapkan nya luhan pun pergi meninggalkan hanbin.

'dia sungguh manis' kata hanbin dalam hati. Dia terlalu focus memperhatikan kepergian luhan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa jinhwan dan bobby sudah ada disampingnya.

"aaah hari pertama sudah bertemu malaikat sekolah ternyata" ucap jinhwan tiba tiba sehingga membuat hanbin terkejut.

"jinhwan hyung,bobby hyung"

"berhentilah berharap padanya hanbin ah" ucap bobby tiba tiba.

"eh..?"

"saingan mu banyak, lagian dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih" bobby pun memperjelas kalimatnya.

Seketika runtuhlah keeping keeping hati hanbin.

"sudahlah ayo masuk apa kau tak ingin melihat sekolah barumu? Kelas barumu? Atau bahkan teman teman barumu?" ajak jinhwan.

"ya hyung kau cerewet sekali" sergah bobby sembari mengikuti jinhwan masuk.

"arraseo.." hanbin pun menyeret langkahnya. Mengetahui bahwa dia baru saja bertemu malaikat sekolah adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan bisa membuat harinya menjadi lebih cerah. Tapi mengetahui bahwa sang malaikat telah memiliki penjaga? Entahalah hanbin tak tahu apakan harinya akan menyenangkan.

Hanbin berjalan dibelakang Kangta songsaenim, sang kepala sekolah menuju ruang kelas barunya. Selama berjalan itulah hanbin teringat perkataan bobby dan jinhwan sebelum meninggalkan nya tadi.

"apa kau merasa penasaran siapa pacar luhan?" tanya jinhwan

"tenang kau akan segera bertemu dengan nya setelah memasuki kelas, sekarang temuilah kangta songsaenim kami mau ke kelas dulu" setelahnya bobby dan jinhwan pun pergi.

Hanbin mengingat ingat pula perkataan luhan padanya tadi.

"ah kau sekelas dengan jongin dan sehun" kata luhan tadi.

'jongin dan sehun? Apakah salah satu dari mereka?' tanpa sadar hanbin menabrak punggung kangta songsaenim.

"eh…?"

"apa yang kau lamunkan dihari pertamamu sekolah nak? Takut dibully?"

"eh..aniya songsaenim"

"jangan khawatir, siswa siswi ku adalah murid murid berpendidikan. Tidak aka nada yang berani membully mu. Sekarang masuklah dan temui Sulli songsaenim"

"ne arra songsaenim, kamsahamnida" hanbin membungkukkan badan nya sesaat lalu mulai mengetuk pintu saat Kangta songsaenim meninggalkan nya.

TOKK TOKK TOKK

"masuklah" kata sebuah suara dari dalam.

Hanbin membuka sedikit pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

"hai masuklah, apa kau siswa pindahan baru itu?" tanya seorang guru cantik didepan kelas yang hanbin tau bernama Sulli songsaenim.

"ne songsaenim" jawab hanbin sambil masuk kedalam kelas.

"aah kalau begitu segera perkenalkan dirimu…" hanbin sudah hamper mengucapkan kalimat perkenalan saat Sulli songsaenim melanjutkan perkataan nya "dengan bahasa inggris"

'aah baru masuk aku sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana standart sekolah kelas atas ini ternyata' batin nya.

"mmm hello friends. Let me introduce myself. My name is kim hanbin and you can call me hanbin or BI. Thank you" ucap hanbin memperkenalkan diri.

"sehun, bisakah kau pindah satu bangku kebelakang dan duduk bersama kyungsoo saat dia masuk nanti?" tanya sulli songsaenim pada seseorang dibangku kedua dari belakang. Hanbin mengikuti arah pandang sulli songsaenim.

"ne songsaenim" yang menjawabnya adalah seorang namja tinggi yang memiliki rahang tegas dan kulit seputih susu.

'tampan' batin hanbin 'siapa tadi namanya? Sehun? Apakan dia kekasih luhan?' hanbin hanyut dalam lamunan nya dan tersadar saat Sulli songsaenim menegurnya.

"baiklah hanbin, kau bisa duduk bersama jongin disana" sulli songsaenim menunjuk bangku yang ditinggalkan sehun, disebelah seorang namja berkulit sawo matang dan berkacamata, "jongin ada ketua kelas XI IPA 1 dan juga ketua osis XIXI High School, dia akan bisa membantumu beradaptasi dengan cepat" jelas suli songsaenim panjang lebar.

"ne songsaenim" tanpa banyak bicara hanbin pun duduk disebelah namja yang ia ketahui bernama jongin.

Dari apa yang dilihat hanbin, jongin adalah type namja yang pendiam dan cenderung terlihat tenang berbeda dengan teman sebangku sebelumnya yang beum berapa menit pindah kebelakang sudah mengganggu nya.

"ekhem manis juga aku jadi ingin bertukar tempat duduk denganmu jongin ah" ucap sehun dengan nada menggoda yang membuat hanbin merinding.

"berhenti menggodanya sehun ah, kau membuatnya tidak nyaman" kata jongin dengan nada tenang.

"yaa terserahmu saja, kau bos nya disini" setelah itu hanbin hanya mendengar dengkuran halus dari belakang, dan saat menoleh dia mendapati sehun telah pergi kea lam mimpi.

"mm jongin hyung apa tidak apa apa membiarkan nya tidur?"

"tenanglah, sehun adaah salah satu dari siswa siswa jenius yang ada disekolah ini. Dia tidak akan ketinggalan pelajaran hanya karna tertidur dikelas" hanbin hanya bisa melongo, namja genit seperti sehun salah satu siswa jenius? "dan kalau kau tak keberatan tak usah memanggil ku jongin hyung, cukup jongin".

"eh tapi aku lebih muda dua tahun darimu hyung"

"kau tak perlu sungkan begitu kepadaku"

"mm tapi aku tak bisa hyung"

"yasudahlah panggil aku hyung seperti yang kau inginkan, sekarang perhatikan kepapan tulis dan catat tugasnya jika kau tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran dihari pertamamu sekolah"

"ah ne arraseo"

Hanbin pun mulai mencatat tugas dipapan tulis tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikan nya.

Ya, diam diam sehun tidak tidur namun memperhatikan hanbin. Bahkan sejak hanbin muncul dibalik pintu kelas tadi.

'anak ini menarik' batin sehun 'dan harus kuakui dia membut ku tertarik' sehun tersenyum simpul lalu membiarkan dirinya sendiri terlelap dalam bayangan sosok di depan nya.

'hanbin, kau sungguh manis'

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED..

Review/Like ya guys buat yang udah baca


End file.
